


Nobody Knows You Now

by bettsc



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Kink, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, bughead-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettsc/pseuds/bettsc
Summary: A Halloween treat for Riverdale Kink Week.They moved like this for what seemed like hours; neither one relenting to the other; both losing themselves in the intertwining of two souls.





	Nobody Knows You Now

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta for this one y'all, so please excuse any mistakes and all egregious misuses of tense.
> 
> This is my first time sharing any type of smut with the public, so be kind kinky kiddos.

He groaned as he lay down on their bed. “Betty, please don’t make me go.”

 

“Jug, stop being difficult.”

 

It was the Friday before Halloween and Jughead was waiting for Betty to put the finishing touches on the costume she was requiring him to wear to Veronica and Archie’s Halloween party.

 

It’s not that Jughead didn’t like Halloween or all things fall, he would be loathe to admit how much he enjoyed the changing color of the leaves around Central Park. He loves Halloween, and not just because it’s a day where he can eat as much candy as he wants sans judgement.

 

No, he loved the eeriness of October mornings on tree lined streets laden with jack-o-lanterns, the endless reruns of his favorite horror films on TV, and all of the other spooky things that All Hallows Eve promises each year.

 

For as much as Jughead liked Halloween, Betty was enamored. She’d always enjoyed carving pumpkins, coming up unique costumes and decorating their apartment in orange and black. Veronica had at one point dubbed her the _Queen of Halloween._

 

“I’m not being difficult, I just don’t understand why we can just do what we do every Halloween.”

 

She padded into their room from the bathroom and set down something on the dresser, “You mean us sitting on the couch watching horror movies until I eventually fall asleep and you eat all of the candy?”

 

He sat up and scooted to the edge of their bed. “Exactly! You can’t break tradition, Betts.”

 

“Jug.” She sauntered over placing herself between his legs and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, effectively making him eye level with her glorious chest.

_“Juggie.”_ Her tone breathy and full of need. She began to play with the hair at the back of his neck, when she suddenly grabbed a small handful and pulled a little harder.

 

 “I just wanted to try doing something a little different this year. I’ve been helping V decorate their new house for the party all week.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “If you go to this party with me, I’ll make sure there still a sweet treat for you at the end of the night.”

 

This woman, he swears. Who was he kidding? He could never deny Betty anything.

 

A shiver ran down Jughead’s spine at her words, and he placed his hands along luscious curve of her waist and the soft silk of her robe.

 

“Don’t make me stay home. You know I hate doing nothing.” 

 

“Quoting Hitchcock, be still my heart.” She grinned. “And who knows? Maybe we’ll come up with some new traditions tonight!”

 

She pecked his lips and removed herself from between his legs and pulled him up to sit in the chair she had brought in from the kitchen.

 

He plopped down unceremoniously and tried to enjoy the view of his beautiful girlfriend parading around their room clad only a black silk robe. Silently he thanked Veronica Lodge for gifting it to her when she had asked Betty to be her maid of honor. And of course, it was monogrammed a scripted written ‘B. Cooper.’

 

Betty made her way back and forth from the bathroom a few times before finally coming over to him. She studied his face in for a few moments, then lightly brushed his errant locks out of the way. He watched as she picked up a brush, and started to lightly trace out the contours and lines on his face.

 

He found himself admiring the way she bit her lip in concentration.

 

Lost in his own naughty thoughts, he met her gaze and saw the green of her eyes darken.  He swiftly pulled her by her robe so that she was straddling him.

 

She arched a brow at him, “Better?”

 

“Much.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him playfully as she shook her head.

 

“You know, I hope you know how much I love you. You’re the only person I let touch my nose.”

 

She let out a breathy chuckle and continued painting his face. He let his hands glide down her thighs, loving the way her breath hitched when his thumb grazed her inner thigh.

 

“Have you seriously not been wearing underwear this entire time?”

 

* * *

 

Jughead adjusted himself in the mirror while he waited for Betty to finish getting into her costume. He had even willingly agreed to forgo his beloved crown shaped beanie for the party and had to admit that she did a great job on his makeup. She had studied pictures for weeks on how to get the skeleton shading just right.

 

He felt like himself, dressed in his own clothes, but there was something unsettling about the harshness of his face, and it seemed to spark something low in his stomach. The dark blue of his eyes now surrounded by an inky black. Betty had painted delicate lines of black and white to accentuate his bone structure, turning him into a macabre version of himself. He heard Betty’s footsteps as she entered the room, and his heart stuttered at the wicked grin on her face.

 

Her hair was off her face, slicked back as if she had just stepped out of the shower, highlighting the beautiful lines of her face. She had used shadows to create hollowed cheeks, making the elegant slope of her jaw more prominent, the smooth skin of her neck beckoning his lips to the skin there. Her bright eyes rimmed with smoke, and to pull it all together a skeletal Chelsea grin drawn outward from her soft lips.

 

He let his gaze  fall to her chest, down the rest of her body.

 

He had never seen her in this outfit, a tight fitting back top with a deep neckline almost all the way down to her stomach with criss cross of thin material stretching across it tucked into tight black jeans. But it wasn’t that tight material that clung to every delicious curve of her or the high heeled boots she was in, but the smartly fitting leather jacket hung around her shoulders.

 

He realized that he had been staring at her dumbly with his mouth agape. He took two paces towards her and wrapped her up in his arms tightly.

 

“God, Betty. Baby, you look so good.”

 

She chuckled darkly. “Let’s go, Bone Daddy.”

 

He arched a brow at her as they walked out the apartment door.

 

* * *

 

 

He watched from a far as she flitted around the room; moving from one person to another. Betty had always possessed a social grace that Jughead lacked. That Cooper-engrained politeness never really disappeared, but manifested into new ways as Betty got older.  Her ability to be the light of even the darkest rooms was one of the many things that he loved about her.

 

He had been standing in the corner watching her, avoiding the keg stand and shots that Archie and Reggie had tried to strong hold him into. He was content to sit among the shadows watching his beautiful Betty and imagine all the ways he would would worship her later; with his hands, his mouth, his whole body.

 

She was insanely sexy and driving him crazy.

 

And she _knew it._

 

She had him transfixed on her every move.

 

Jughead felt the intensity of her emerald eyes on him from the across the room and decided that he had had enough of sharing her for the evening. A low growl escaped his lips as she trailed her tongue along the bottom of her lip.

 

He made his way across the room, and slowly slipped in behind her, placing a strong hand across her lower back.

 

“Let’s go,” he whispered in her ear. He saw the slight nod of her head, and grabbed her hand.

 

They quietly slipped out of the party, their makeup disguising their faces from socially obligated goodbyes.

 

The streets were eerily quiet, the candlelight of the Jack-o-Lanterns long extinguished, as they sped across the city.

 

His body was hummed, something desirable looming between the two of them; an unspoken understanding of the dark out of body experience they were both sharing.

 

* * *

 

Darkness cloaked their apartment as they entered, both shrugging off their jackets.

 

He watched as Betty walked farther into the living room and the moonlight cascaded her silhouette against  the window.

 

He closed the distance between them, and could feel the heat radiating off her body. She hummed quietly as he wrapped his arms around her and moved her hair to one shoulder, exposing his neck to her. He nipped his way across the elegant slope, leaving small marks on her porcelain skin. One of her hands found purchase in his hair, the other slowly making its way across her toned stomach.

 

He left open mouthed kisses along her jaw, and she turned in his arms. Gone was the iridescent green of her eyes, replaced by a darker, more sinister green. Their breath heated and tangled between one other, and when their mouths met it was like a flint to a flame.

 

She nibbled his lower lip, and it sent a shockwave towards the lower half of his body. His hands grasped her hips tightly. He bent down and lifted her as she locked her legs into place behind him and he walked them through the open door of their bedroom. His intent was to let the back of his knees guide him down on to the bed, but that was before Betty stopped him.

 

She placed her lengthy legs down firmly on the floor and pulled away.

 

“Not yet.”

 

The quiet yet authoritative tone in her voice sent a pang of desire straight to his cock.

 

Tonight was hers.

 

Her face was illuminated by the light streaming in the from the windows and it casted a ghoulish shadow along her perfect jawbone. Her normally doe like eyes were obscured by the sooty makeup around them.

 

She started to unbutton his shirt with her delicate fingers, slipping it from his shoulders. Before his brain could register what was happening she popped open the button on his jeans, and let them fall to the floor. He toed out of his boots and socks; leaving him in only his boxers and the obscure lines of his own skeletal visage.

 

She inclined her head towards the bed, and he willfully sat himself on the edge.

 

The corners of her lips upturned slightly as she stepped back just out of arm’s reach, right where she wanted him, and removed her own boots. She glided her hands up her calves and along the curves of her hips where her fingers finally reached the button of her own jeans. She swayed her hips and turned so her back was facing him, and then she began to pull her jeans down at a tormentingly slow pace.

 

He let out a groan and palmed his already achingly hard bulge.

 

The deep V of her body suit taunted him from the front all evening, now giving him a view of the soft skin of her back. With teasing hands, she continued to touch herself and disrobe.

 

She was hauntingly beautiful, and he was ready to consume all of the dark and light inside of her.

 

Moving at the same exquisitely slow pace, she started to remove her body suit, carefully slipping each arm down her body before letting it finally fall to the floor. Standing stark naked, he still couldn’t steal his eyes from hers as she moved to straddle him on the edge of the bed.

 

He immediately began to nip at her neck, his tongue soothing over the angry marks. The quiet moans coming from her mouth and the heat he felt from her center made his cock twitch.

 

His fingers moved across her ribcage and ghosted across her nipple. The chill of the room and the heat between them turning them into taught peaks. He dipped his head to take one into his mouth. She hissed and pulled him back up into a kiss. She started to roll her hips in time with the massage of their lips. Their noses pressed together as one hand reached around to pull her closer to him and the other to grasp her cheek, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

 

They moved like this for what seemed like hours; neither one relenting to the other; both losing themselves in the intertwining of two souls.

 

She was the first to break away from him, gasping into his mouth,  pulling back and placing her hands on the hot skin of his chest.

 

The muscles in his forearms flexed tightly to wrap his hands around the back of her thighs and move them both towards the middle of the bed.

 

He watched with reverence as she placed her palm on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed and slinked down his body.  The sight of his exquisite Betty between his legs, looking at him like she wanted to devour him whole, was nearly enough to lose himself right there.

 

Her elegant fingers teased and taunted his cock as she removed his boxers, careful not to touch the place that he needed her most.

 

“ _Betty,_ ” he moaned.

 

She left tiny bites up his thighs as she made her way to his cock, letting her tongue caress the underside of his sack lightly.

 

He let out a shudder as she continued up the base of his shaft, paying special attention to the spot that lies just beneath the head; the spot she knows drives him wild. He felt her nails indent the skin on his outer thigh leaving goosebumps in their wake as she worked him over with her tongue.

 

She was savoring his slow undoing, not yet taking him fully into her mouth.

 

“Your mouth, _please,_ ” he rasped.

 

She continued her sweet torture, and it was only when he let out a small whimper that she took his whole cock into her mouth languidly. He felt the heat of her mouth and the tightness of his cock meeting the back of her throat. His hands carded through her hair, as he gently guided himself out of her mouth and back in again. She was consuming every part of him; his body and his spirit.

 

“Your mouth feels so fucking good baby.”

 

She sucked, her hollowed cheeks accentuated by the dark shadows painted on her face, and it made for a beautifully evocative image. 

 

He couldn’t stop the groan that left his mouth when she suddenly removed her lips from his cock.

 

He tried to regain control of his brain as she slowly climbed up to straddled his hips. He could feel her wet warmth teasing his cock as she rocked gently on top of him.

 

“I want you,” she murmured, “I want all of you, tonight.”

 

He moved a piece of her hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. Together they were embracing the lurid fantasies that haunted their dreams, tangled up and tumbling together into darkness.

 

He laced the fingers of one hand with hers as he tugged gently to pull her up onto her knees, closer to him. The other hand moved forward to run his fingers through her wet folds, finding her little bundle of nerves.

 

His mouth watered. “Is this all for me?”

 

_“Always for you.”_

 

He slowly made circles on her clit with his thumb, and slid two fingers inside her; curling them upward as if he were beckoning her soul to come forward.

 

The sounds she was making made him shiver with the anticipation of burying himself in her.

 

He watched in awe as the dark goddess above him came undone with his name on her lips. Jughead worked her through her ecstasy, letting her slowly fuck herself on his fingers.

 

He removed them carefully and pushed her hips back, the head of his cock dipping into her entrance. She met his hooded gaze and nodded a silent confirmation. He thrusted deep into her wet heat, and saw white stars behind his eyes.

 

She was tight and wet and he wanted to live inside her body forever. “Fuck, your pussy feels so good.”

 

With that praise, she started to move on top of him.

 

Not tentatively, no. She knew _exactly_ where she liked him.

 

She rolled her hips until the head of his cock found that spot; spurring him to instinctively buck his hips into her harder.

 

“Yes, _right there_ ,” she whimpered.

 

The full mounds of her breasts are sight to behold when he’s beneath her like this. He took one of her nipples and pinched it hard, and she let out a loud moan.

 

He loves seeing her in control, feeling her energy. She’s confident he knows just what she needs before she does.

 

“ _More._ ”

 

He whispered thickly, “I know, I know what you need baby. I’ve got you.”

 

He let one hand continue to caress her breast, and brought his other down to suck on his middle finger. Releasing it with a pop, his hand followed around the curve of her ass and until he found what he was looking for.

 

That place, where when she wants to, she truly gives over her whole body to him.

 

He placed light pressure on the tight entrance, before slipping in just the tip of his finger in.

 

She keened, “ _More_.” He complied and watched as her mouth fell open silently in an erotic gasp. 

 

The hand caressing her breast moved upwards to the base of her neck where he squeezed gently; adding just the right amount of pressure he knows she needs to get her there.

 

He couldn’t get enough of her, on top of him with his hand around her neck, crying out his name. He wanted to lead her into darkness, bring her to a place of no return.

 

He felt her walls start to clench. “Look at me.”

 

His eyes snapped up to hers and he was lost in the stormy darkness. He stayed there, his gaze never leaving hers.

 

Her legs shook as she cried out, and his heart thundered in his chest as he emptied himself into her. 

 

He gently helped her off of him, and laid her into his side. Their chests still heaved, as he lightly stroked his fingers along her spine.

 

He felt her grin into his chest, “So, new tradition?”

 

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Anything for his Halloween Queen. 

 

* * *

 

[The moodboard that inspired this kinky little thing.](http://bettsc.tumblr.com/post/177852845289/nobody-knows-you-now)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead Jones loves Halloween and has a filthy mouth. This is canon and you cannot convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Hugs to you for reading, you kinky kiddos! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @bettsc


End file.
